


This is Sparta

by just past Saturn (Reload_Paige)



Category: Blake's 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 13:06:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12433491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reload_Paige/pseuds/just%20past%20Saturn
Summary: Part of Horizon's artfic (http://www.blakes7online.com/forum/viewthread.php?thread_id=2355)





	This is Sparta

"So, let me get this right, "Jenna asked again."Travis thought the Persians had the right idea about the sanctity of messengers,."

Avon and Vila nodded. "It was my fault, "Avon confessed "I should never have shown Vila the 300 movie."

Vila made a kicking motion, "This is Sparta."

Jenna looked down the pit again, "It's a long way down . Still, we don't have to meet up with Blake for another 6 hours. Drinks are on me."


End file.
